Lord Raptor Vs. Brook
Lord Raptor Vs. Brook is Episode 7 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It is a battle between Lord Raptor from the Darkstalkers series and Brook from the One Piece series. Description Even beyond the grave, these two musicians are still playing! When in a duel, who will walk out of the ring as the victor? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Thriller Bark Brook was rushing through a graveyard defeating zombies, trying to reach his destination when he encountered Lord Raptor. "Another zombie eh? He looks tougher than the others, but I have no choice!" Raptor looked at Brook. "What did you say, punk? You wanna fight? Bring it on!" THIS IS A VICTORY WORTH DYING FOR! FIGHT! Raptor ran at Brook and attempted to stab him with spikes emerging from his body but Brook was quick enough to dodge them. Brook drew his sword and quickly slashed at Raptor. After a few slashes, Raptor blegan blocking Brook's attacks and attempted to thrust some spikes into him again. This time, he succeded and knocked Brook to the ground with a spike hitting him in the skull. Brook easily got back up and ran at Raptor. He tried to slash at him again, but Raptor prevented the attack with a spike. Brook and Raptor got into what appeared to be a sword fight, with Raptor using the spikes coming out of his body instead of a sword. After a while, Brook performed a backflip to get some distance away from Raptor. Brook held up his sword and thrust it really hard and fast at Raptor. The blow sent raptor into the air, but Brook jumped up and attacked Raptor with his sword, finishing with another forward thrust that knocked Raptor away. Raptor, however, safely landed in a nearby tree. Brook tried to land near where Raptor was, but Raptor jumped up and used Death Hurricane to turn his body into a bladed propellor and collide with Brook, who went flying backwards. Raptor then used Loudness Screw to turn his legs into a drill. The drill struck Brook, who was sent flying into the ground as a result. Brook got back up, but Raptor had already reached him and began attack him with his feet, which turned into chainsaws. Raptor tripped Brook by performing a sweep kick while turning his feet into buzzsaws. Brook pushed himself back to his feet and got ready to fight again. He dashed at Raptor and hit him with a flurry of sword thrusts. After this, he hit Raptor with his knee, making him lose his footing and stumble for a bit. As Lord Raptor reagined his footing, he saw that Brook was walking past him while humming. "Hey!" He yelled, "Get back here! We're not done yet!" "You've been cut," Brook said. "What?" Brook slowly sheathed his sword while muttering some words. "Humming ten feet.. ARROW NOTCH STRIKE!" Raptor was struck with a hard slash that cut him in across his body and made him collapse to the ground. K.O.! "What a troublesome foe," Brook mumbled as he continued to make his way to his destination. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees